minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Villager
|spawn=In NPC Villages |Damage=None |drop=None |fa=Beta 1.9 |idb=120 |techname=villager }} Villagers,formerly known as Testificate,are human passive Non-Player Characters (NPCs) that spawn and move around in villages and sometimes igloos. They have different roles, such as priests,cartographer, butchers, tool smiths, weapon smiths, leatherworkers, clerics, farmers,fletchers,shepherds, nitwits, and librarians and spawn in their respective buildings. They possess large heads, green eyes, uni-brows, and long, Squidward-like noses. You can also trade with villagers but each villager with each role trades different items.Some villagers (nitwits) dont trade at all unless they were given a profession. Behavior Villagers are considered as one of the most intelligent of all peaceful mobs. However, there are some factors that they are unaware of or pay no attention to. Villagers realize the day-night cycle as well. Villagers are not fond of water, and unlike the other peaceful mobs, will immediately attempt to find an escape route. Villagers will attempt to avoid zombies. However, they do not attempt to escape any other attacker. Unlike other mobs, villagers do not notice when they are set on fire, making any source of fire extremely dangerous to a village's population. Villagers will not run when they are on fire as well, showing no attempt to put the fire out. Villagers spawn in either villages which can be located only in the flattest (or close to flat) biomes, such as desert biomes, savannahs, and plains, or in igloo basements. When a villager notices a zombie, they immediately begin to run away from them. Villagers are fast enough to escape a zombie, zombie villager, zombie pigman, or husk .However, this will not always protect them, and a baby zombie will outrun them. When it becomes night time, all villagers move in-doors to safety.Villagers will also run away when they see an illager such as a vindicator, evoker or an illusioner. A common sight in a village would be villager,if facing each other, assuming the human-like characteristic of "talking". When a player attacks a villager, they have steam coming from their heads, most-likely indicating anger or frustration. As of 1.6, villagers will produce noises (sounding similar to a "hmmm", a grunt, or a humming sound). They make noises on several occasions: when breeding is activated, when struck by a player, or when a player trades with one. Villagers also can pick up food, and share it to other villagers. They will pick up wheat, bread, carrots, potatoes, and beetroots. All villagers will additionally pick up seeds and beetroot seeds but only farmer villagers will actually plant them (giving seeds to a non-farmer villager is only useful for disposing of excess seeds). Once a villager has enough food, and there are enough doors in the village, villagers will begin to breed. In the Bedrock Edition,hitting villagers will make them run away from the player, unless the player looks at its trading interface. Also, farmer villagers can be seen holding certain farm items like carrots and drop them to give them to other villagers. As of 1.14, you can see villagers lying down in their beds. Also as of 1.14, all villagers first spawn as a nitwit (unmployed villager) and recieve a job by being close to a certain job block (e.g. being within a certain distance of a barrel will turn a nitwit into a fisherman). Once a nitwit gets a job, they will keep that same job for the rest of their lives until the said job block is broken,making them turn back into a nitwit. Trading Villagers are able to be traded with in the game for various Items depending on their "profession" or type of villager. The currency that they handle are emeralds. Some villagers will trade for emeralds, while others will take emeralds and give items. Farmer type villagers, known for their straw hats, are known to trade items related to farming, such as wheat, carrots, potatoes, and melon seeds for emeralds, or vice versa. Farmers tend to occupy farms and plant a new crop and take out the full-grown food. The Butcher type, known for their headbands and white apron, will trade for meat such as porkchops, beef, mutton, and chicken. It is far more common for the trade to require the raw version of the meat. Clerics, which can be recognized by their purple aprons, trade for Ender pearls,eyes of Ender,and other paraphernalia . They also allow a player to buy enchanted items by trading an unenchanted version of the item, in addition to a few emeralds as the cost of enchanting the item. One of the most common trades this particular villager offers is a bunch of rotten flesh for an emerald. The Blacksmith type of villager is seperated into two types,the tool smith,and the weapon smith. The Librarian villager is known for their book on top of their head and their "smart" look, buys paper and sells books and navigational related items, such as bookshelves and compasses.The Fletcher,known for their quill in their hat,sells bow related items.The Cartographer,known for their monocle,sells and buys map-related items.Lastly there is one other villager called the Nitwit, they wear an additional green robe on their clothes,and does not trade when one right clicks him. Villagers all start with one trade agreement. Once a player does this trade and then closes the trading interface, the villager will have a "thinking" type animation and come up with another trade. This does two things. First, it allows more trading options, up to a maximum of 5 per villager, and second, it resets the trade. Each trade will be able to be used 7 times until it must be reset again. The villager will only reset if the final or "newest" trade is completed at least one time. Once all five are unlocked, continuing the last trade will continue to reset the trades, and also has a small chance of replacing an existing trade with a new one. Trading is one of the fastest ways to get emeralds legitimately in Survival (Game mode) without the use of cheats, as farming animals and crops are far faster than digging for emeralds. This allows players to constantly trade and renew trades that yield emeralds to a player. This is also known sometimes as "farming emeralds", or "emerald bartering." As of Minecraft 1.8, the villagers' trading got a complete overhaul. Villagers could now have several trades when they are spawned giving a player more flexibility when trading. Another factor that helps is that when trading, new trade possibilities can occur depending on how many new trades players have made already. The Exploration Update added new "Cartographer" villagers, who will trade their exploration map for a compass and varied amounts of emeralds gathered by a player. Popularity A player's popularity within a particular village can be increased or decreased in many ways, with one notable consequence: if a player has a popularity below -15, naturally spawned iron golems will become permanently hostile towards a player. Popularity can be gained by trading, but will decrease by attacking villagers and/or iron golems. A player's popularity can be high in one village, yet low in another. The popularity starts for every player at 0, the minimum popularity is −30 and the maximum is 10. Actions which increase a player's popularity are as follows: *Trading with a village = +1 Actions which decrease a player's popularity are as follows: *Attacking a villager = -1 *Killing a villager = -2 *Attacking a child = -3 *Killing a child villager = -5 *Killing an iron golem = -5 Variants Illagers Illagers are hostile, villager-like mobs. There are 4 (5 if counting the ravager) types: the evoker, vindicator, illusioner, pillager, and the ravager. All illagers will attack villagers and iron golems. The evoker and vindicator spawn in woodland mansions while the illusioner is unused. The pillager spawns in pillager outposts. Witches Witches are hostile villager like mobs that are much like illagers. They spawn rarely in the overworld in low light levels, or by a Witch hut. Witches will also spawn if a villager is struck by lightning. They will not attack villagers, but will attack iron golems. NPC NPC's are villager like mobs who are exclusive to the Education Edition. They provide tips and come in several different looks. Despite strongly resembling villagers like the other variants, NPCs do not trade, but right clicking opens their "speech" interface. Wandering Trader Wandering Traders are probably the closest non villager mob to resemble villagers. Not to be mistaken by one, they have blue clothing and are seen in many places, walking around during the day. They also leash 2 exclusive trader llamas with them, and have a trading interface as well, although completing a trade won't gain more trades from the npc itself. Additionally, they will have a scheduled despawn time, and will also run away from zombies and illagers.They will also use an invisibility potion if they see any hostile mob or when it is nighttime and will drink milk when the sun rises. Zombie Villager |spawn=In a light level of 7 or less or when a zombie kills a villager |Damage='Easy' Normal Hard |drop='Common' (0&ndash) Very Uncommon }}Zombie Villagers are aggressive mobs that appeared in Minecraft's Pretty Scary Update (Version 1.4). They make up 5% of zombies that spawn in the Overworld. They will also appear after a villager is killed by a zombie during a village siege, 50% on Normal and 100% on Hard, eliminating their trade offer. If a baby villager is killed during a siege, it will also become a baby zombie villager. Baby zombie villagers are faster than their grown-up counterparts and will not age. Zombie villagers can be cured and returned to normal villagers if weakened using a splash potion of weakness, and then fed a golden apple. They will appear to shudder while being cured. It is best to place zombie villagers in a sort of "prison cell" structure with a bed and iron bars while curing it. This is because the iron bars and bed make the villager cure about 4% faster. Zombie villagers take 2–5 minutes to cure under normal circumstances. A zombie villager has all the behaviors and characteristics of regular zombies, such as being able to wear armor, but when equipping mob heads, the nose tends to get in the way. In the Pocket Edition, zombie villagers do not spawn with armor, nor does it show, unless it is a chestplate, which is basically a rectangle that appears in the inner part of the zombie villager's torso. It can be seen by simply looking through a hole in the zombie villager's tattered clothing. Iron golems will still attack them, unless they are cured. In Pocket Edition and 1.9, they retain their clothes and appearance prior to being infected. Trivia *There is an unused texture for the villager found in the game files. It had an angry looking face with red eyes. *Villagers may pick up certain items on the ground, such as beetroots, wheat, potatoes, carrots, seeds and bread. *If a villager is hit by a lightning, then it will turn into a witch. *Villagers and zombie villagers can spawn in an igloo. *Villagers are still able to see a player even if a player has an invisibility potion effect. *In the Minecraft 1.6 poster, there was a villager wearing blue robes, but it never appeared in the final version of Minecraft 1.6. *Setting the gamerule mobGriefing to false will make farmer villagers stop planting crops. *Notch originally planned for villages to be populated by pigmen instead of villagers. *Prior to 13w22a/1.6.1, villagers did not make sounds. **In addition, a splash on the title screen can say "HURNERJSGER?", which is what villagers will sound like when idle. *Although villagers are currently as simple as other passive mobs, they appear to have very basic intelligent coding already implemented. Before, if a player opens the door to their home and leave it open, they will likely soon move out the doorway. However, once outside, they may wander out into the wilderness. As of 1.2 update, they now automatically go inside at night. *In Beta 1.9 pre-release's files, there is a texture for average villagers, which wear green robes. However, this spot seems to be filled by the farmer type instead, with no villager types spawning at all. **The average villager can be spawned in 1.7 using commands. *Before the 1.14 update,simple but different colored clothesmindicate different types of villagers. Brown indicates a farmer, purple indicates a priest, white indicates a librarian or cartographer, a villager with a black apron is a blacksmith, and a villager with a white apron is a butcher. *The textures for the librarian villager, priest villager, the unused villager in green robes, and witches have a "hood" next to their head, where a mob's hat texture would be, but it does not appear in the game. *When players stare at a villager, and the villager sees them, it will nod. *Since 1.2, villagers can now have children, which are smaller versions of the adults. They run faster than normal villagers, and have the same hit-box as an adult villager, even though their texture is smaller.They do not have the ability to trade yet. *As of 1.12, "generic" villagers (or Nitwits) can now spawn naturally in villages. **A player cannot trade with a nitwit villager unless they use commands. *Occasionally, children won't go inside houses at night. *Only a child can take a poppy from an iron golem. *Attacking a villager child is comparable to attacking an Iron Golem in terms of lowering popularity. *When there are 15 or more villagers, an iron golem has a chance to spawn. *Since the 12w21a snapshot, it is possible to trade with villagers by right clicking them. This way it is possible to get normally uncraftable items like bottle o' enchanting and chain armor, as well as rare items like diamonds. **It is not possible to trade with villagers in the Windows 10 Edition. *All villagers go inside their homes at night, and sometimes randomly open and close the door. *As of snapshot 14w02b, villagers can have more professions (e.g. blacksmiths can be tool smiths, weapon smiths, and armorers). *In snapshot 14w04a, farmer villagers can destroy full grown plants, and replant them. *On April 1, 2014, Mojang announced that the villagers had taken over Minecraft and caused everyone's skin to look like a villager, as an April Fools joke. Players were unable to change their skins during that time. **During this time, everyone also had Element Animation's T.E.A.V.S.R.P. (The Element Animation Villager Sounds Resource Pack) automatically installed. *When players put a ladder behind a door and a villager tries to exit out of the door, the villager will go up the ladder, and they will spin in circles when they reach the top. *As of 15w35a, zombie villagers have new textures which are different for each type of villager. *Some players have noted villagers resemble "Squidward" from the television show "SpongeBob SquarePants" because of their long noses. Notch himself even commented on the resemblance, saying that they look like "Caveman Squidwards".Notch's Twitter *They have also been nicknamed Ki-Adi-Mundi in rare cases because of their small resemblance to the Star Wars character. *Villagers were based on the shop keeper in Dungeon Master 2. *The height of the villager has changed from 1.8 blocks tall to 1.9 blocks tall. *Villagers were called "TESTIFICATE" in the Beta 1.9 pre-release. *Before 1.9, zombie villagers all had the same appearance. Now, their clothing is based on the villager they come from (and will turn into if cured). *Nitwit villagers may shake their heads when playes try to trade with them. *Using villagers, you can stack unstackable items by clicking the trade option in the left side menu. This way you can stack items like boats. Works only in 1.14+. Gallery See Also *Illager *Witch *NPC References Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Humans Category:1.14